A Dark Bond
by buddykilla
Summary: The stories of the Creepypastas and how they came to be. Have you ever wondered where the demons come from? Even I know know you're curious, go ahead click on it. I promise not to tell. Rated M for Future Chapters.
1. Prologue

A Dark Bond

Buddykilla

-Prologue-

Maria kept running, despite the screams of her enflamed sister, Aria, calling her name from the village behind her. Her long brown hair flailed about as she made her mad dash into the dark woods. Black smoke swirled in the night, blocking the moon. Maria could still hear Aria's voice in the distance. She was no longer begging for Maria and the villagers to save her, but was furious and shouting.

"I damn you all!" She howled, sounding like a vicious dog caught in a trap. "Tied to this cross and burning here to die, I cry for Damnation on you all! Your children will die! Your crops will fail! Your lives trapped in Hell with me! You will never be free from my hate!"

I'm sorry Aria! I'm so sorry!

Maria's thoughts called out at her with her guilt. Aria cried grew louder and rougher. Maria stopped as she heard her sister's last words roaring madly. Her voice was absolutely demented, like the devil himself was speaking through her. Maria turned towards the village and froze entirely; the flames from the village erupted into a black explosion swirling with Aria's cursed words.

"In my Death I curse you all as the Damned! Fell my hatred for all you are! Feel the anguish from within this charred body! Feel my Death and your Lies! Your fate is sealed and now you die!"

A single flash of dark blue light enveloped the entire village and in that brief instant it vanished completely. Maria stood in shock and terror, her breath was shaky and panicked. Aria was burned at the stake for being a witch, but Maria had no idea she actually was one! Her poor sister was just burned alive and destroyed their entire village, all while she ran in fear. Aria, I'm so sorry. Please I'm so sorry.

"No you're not." Maria felt her body grow cold. She turned slowly to see her sister standing before her. She was beautiful, stunning even. Her once blond locks were now stained black and swept around her like wisps of smoke, her green eyes had burned into a glowing amber like dying embers. Her ivory skin had turned a light tan and was covered in strange tattoos that resembled burning flowers and vines wrapping around her entire body and framing her sinister face. Aria smiled revealing her newly grown fangs. Maria swallowed.

"You were never sorry Maria. I know you won't be sorry. You're too selfish." Aria hissed. She cupped Maria's cheek with a clawed hand and frowned. "I'm so disappointed in you sis. But you aren't sorry, but don't worry. You will be very sorry soon enough." Aria sank her other clawed hand into her once beloved sister's neck. Maria howled in agony as she felt an acid burning begin to feel her body. She writhed and scratched at Aria's demon form in a pitiful attempt to escape. Her cries were becoming choked and she felt her vision begin to fail her.

"Don't fight it Maria. It will only hurt more." Aria advised sweetly. Then her voice became dark.

"You were always such a slender leech. Always chasing men with children but no dear wives to satisfy them. You will epitomize your desires for your curse! You will be a Slenderman till time itself dies!" Aria giggled madly. Maria's slim figure had stretched to that of a tree's height, her entire face had vanished into a slim outline. Just an empty face nothing within it. Her feminine figure had evaporated and she wasn't sure anymore. Her body was unidentifiable as a gender. She couldn't see but sense her sister circling her slowly. She smiled at her 'work'.

"Oh Maria, you look lovely."

"Aria what have you done to me?!" Maria gasped at the sound of her voice. It was like static – rough and gravely. Aria giggled at her creation.

"Don't be sad Slenderman you won't be the only one I craft. But you will certainly be the oldest of them. It's March 23rd, 1708 and we have many, many years to live in this world. Trust me you'll have plenty of company soon enough."

With that Aria's demon form began to fade into the darkness and out of sight. Slenderman, as Maria was going to be called, stared around frantically before a static roar filled the empty air. I am a monster! Maria exclaimed in her mind.

"Yes Slenderman that was the point of changing you. If I didn't want you to suffer I wouldn't have changed you at all. Be grateful I didn't kill you like the others." Aria cackled as she vanished. Maria knew her sister was vengeful but this… this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

A Dark Bond

Buddykilla

Chapter 1: Slenderman and Sin

Aria's eyes scanned over the cemetery that was located around the abandoned manor her "craft", Slenderman, had wandered to. She smiled at the excess of open space and rooms from the manor.

"Will this do, Slenderman?" Aria asked. She waved a clawed hand over the scene before them in a mildly grandiose fashion. Slenderman nodded before turning and heading inside the manor, but not without a small, raspy "thank you" to its new master.

"Slenderman, don't forget."

"Yes my lady. I die if you die for darkness cannot exist without you."

"What am I Slenderman?"

"You are Lady Shadow and Queen of Hell. You are Sin."

Aria smiled. "Good boy." She faded into the shadows and out of sight. Slenderman floated, or rather slid into his new abode. He knew he wasn't Maria anymore, wasn't a woman, wasn't ANYTHING. He was nothing except what Sin wanted him to be and he was Slenderman. Sin's words still haunted him – "you won't be the only one" – it sent chills into places he didn't want them to go. It excited him? More people were going to suffer and he was going to keep them in line. Slenderman shudders, sending static out into the forest suddenly eight pages fall in front of him. A ninth page floats in front in of him; it's a note from Sin.

"Slender, thought th8is would help you 'make some friends'. Lots of Love, Sin"

Slenderman sends out the pages into the forest randomly before retreating to his new manor home. 'This is going to be a long existence.' He thought grimly. It was the early 1700's it could be decades before anyone else came along. Slenderman was growing anxious at the thought of it all. Slenderman stood in the foyer of the empty, grand estate pondering how to pass his time. A sudden noise snagged a fraction of his attention; it was the giggle of a child. A young girl in fact and although Slenderman couldn't see her he could hear her, sense her even. He saw her running in her Puritan's clothes with her hair down. She was playing a game with two young boys, their brown eyes and black hair made them all seem so similar; Slenderman guessed they were siblings.

'Perhaps a new friend would be a good thing. I should find some new friends. With that last thought in mind Slenderman went off to visit the children in his forest.


End file.
